


Pretty Secrets

by comets_nix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex, heavy porn, like a lot, men in lingerie, rated r
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comets_nix/pseuds/comets_nix
Summary: ((trade with a good friend))Warrens night to himself takes a rather pleasant turn, and something quitesurprisingis discovered...Relationship trust building, to say the least.





	

In Warren’s eyes, he _hated_ Xaviers stupid school mansion for young mutants blah blah _whatever._ It was full of stupid kids and teenagers and adults that all either hated him, or were terrified of him and what he had done in the past.  
There were too many rules- no drinking (he drank anyway), no leaving after 10 PM (good thing his window didn’t have a screen), you must be fully and appropriately dressed outside of your room, with swimming as the only exception (does Charles not know how uncomfortable shirts _and_ swimming are for him!?)  
And worst of all- no _fighting._  
It all went against everything Warren had grown comfortable with in his life before Apocalypse; when he ran the streets and owned the city night.  
But there was a small fact he couldn’t ignore: they- The X Men- had saved his life, not matter how much Warren had unconsciously begged for them to drop him away to finally die when he was bleeding and broken being pulled from the planes wreckage. He had punched and kicked and fought the best he could to get away from them and be left alone to finally slip away- but they had still held on, and they had still brought him back and kept him going.  
And as much as Warren didn’t want to admit it- he wasn’t ready to die. Not yet. No matter how much he said he was.  
So he dealt with the annoying rules and even more annoying people, and tried his best to get comfortable in his new home- _it was weird to think that he could call it that._  
There was one thing, however, that had made the stay a lot easier to get along with.  
The blue kid- Kurt Wagner- had refused to let Warren destroy himself and sulk away into the pit of his room for days on end. He had made a regular schedule of pulling Warren out every day for lunch, dinner, and sometimes just to stretch his growing wings and give the new feathers some fresh air. He would bring Warren food when the angel refused to leave his room, make sure he took his medication on time, and always- _always-_ waited until Warren was sound asleep before leaving for the night and going back to his own room.  
Warren hated it at first; he had spat and cursed and even shoved Kurt away on a few incidents. But in the end, he had _always_ agreed eventually after a short struggle, and let the stubborn blue kid walk him outside.  
Now that Warren looks back on it; he couldn’t be more thankful that Kurt stuck around and had brushed all the harsh remarks and actions off of his shoulder as if it was nothing. He didn’t know where he would be standing now if Kurt hand’t been so forgiving, and had abandoned him and given up like everyone had told him to- if he had just let Warren rot in his room and forget to eat and rip the feathers one by one from his young wings.   
Warren hadn’t been taken care of like that in years. He realizes now that his anger and aggressiveness had only been used to mask how he really felt inside; how his heart ached and his head cried, even when Warren couldn’t see it himself.  
Kurt had seen it, however. And now, after months of rigorous rehabilitation and constant care whether he liked it or not- Kurt had broken the thick wall built up around Warren’s brain, and brought the angel back into the world as he really was. He had been sure to make up for the horrible mistakes and pain he had caused Warren both in the cage and on the battle field all that time ago, and Warren in turn was ready to redeem himself and start over.  
And eventually, after those long months when the new summer and new year came around again at the mansion- Warren’s wings healed back to their gorgeous state of white feathers and soft flesh along with the rest of the springs new life- somewhere along the way, Warren found where he belonged.  
Right there- at Kurt’s side, at the mansion, with the others.  
He loved Kurt, and Kurt loved him right back.  
So maybe the school didn’t turn out to be all that bad after all, Warren thinks- no matter the strict rules and annoying kids that got under the angels skin too easily sometimes.  
***  
As happy as Warren was with Kurt and their loving relationship, and as close as the two were with each other, there were some nights when Warren just found himself all alone bored in his room after the sun went down.  
Those nights usually being the ones where Kurt would be busy and gone for what felt like endless hours.  
Tonight happened to be one of those nights- Kurt out and stuck in the danger room until at least midnight training.  
 _Stupid X Men, making his boyfriend work like that all night when he could be THERE, safe with Warren at his side and receiving warm cuddles instead of harsh corrections._  
Warren rolled his eyes and took another swig of his last beer- Peter being kind enough to snag a few for him- as he sat the bottle harshly on the dresser and stood up. He walked lazily to his stereo and searched through the box for the record currently stuck in his head as he hummed the tune to a song; using only the dim lamp for light as he didn’t bother turning anything else on. He sighed as he finally popped the cassette in and let the loud riffs and guitars fill the room to _Enter Sandman;_ turning the volume up until the floor vibrated and the outside world was drowned out.  
Warren’s ears ached at the pounding volume loud enough to be heard all the way in the kitchen, but he only smiled as he flopped backwards onto the bed.  
His wings hung limply off the mattress on either side of him; only the tips moving along an inch to the beat. Warren closed his eyes and took in a tired breath as he moved his hand down to unbutton his tight jeans; pushing them to his feet to kick them to the floor.  
He never usually wore underwear when he spent the day alone in his room; and along with the lack of his shirt, Warren was left completely naked on his bed in the dim light.  
The angel closed his eyes as the loud music filled his ears and pounded in his heart, and slowly moved his hand back down to run his fingers up his hard dick in a slow stroke; stopping at the tip and thumbing it gently.  
By the time Warren rolled over to pull the lube out of the top drawer on the bed stand, he was fully erect between his legs and had his hand back on himself immediately; popping the bottle open and just dumping the lube on himself messy and desperate. Warren stroked himself a few more times as he tossed the bottle aside and moved his other hand to rub against his balls and down to his hole; spreading his legs as much as possible as they bent in pleasure and his toes curled. He opened his mouth as he panted softly and worked himself; letting his tongue fall slightly over his bottom lip as he stared down at himself.  
Warren groaned lowly as a wave of pleasure suddenly racked through his body when he pushed slightly down on his base, and sat up as his muscles tensed and his breath caught in the feeling. He scooted back to lean against the headboard slightly as he moved his hand further down to run slightly over his hole; his wet finger slowly slipping in just a bit. Warren stopped and sucked in a breath as his legs quivered slightly in pleasure and spread as much as they could automatically. He gripped his dick slightly harder as he drug his hand up its length, finally feeling his pre-cum drip down to run over his messy fingers. His breathing picked up as Warren slowly pushed his finger more into himself, but the sounds were drowned out by the loud music still ringing in the room. He stopped again as another wave of pleasure hit and clenched his body in a small spasm- letting a loud moan slip from his mouth that still went unheard over the blasting stereo.  
Warren hadn’t done this to himself in quiet a while, and it was quickly proven with how sensitive his body was being. He grunted in short breaths as he pushed his finger in finally up to his knuckles as deep as it would go, and moved it up and down slightly to stretch himself. Warren moaned long and low again as he moved his finger inside himself, and his other hand quivered in weak strokes on his penis. The feeling of pleasure grew stronger as Warren slowly wiggled his finger and began pulling it out slowly; a breathy laugh escaping his lips as his moans broke and his thighs clenched. He stopped so that just an inch of his finger remained inside, before carefully pressing a second wet finger against it and pushing them both back in slowly.  
Warren’s head lulled back to rest against the board as he panted and moaned softly; now easily moving his two fingers up and down as he stretched himself. The music made his ears ring and his brain pound in his head, but it was easily ignored with the strong feeling of his fingers moving inside of himself and his other hand massaging into his balls. Warrens eyes fell hooded as he worked, and his dick began leaking more as it begged to be touched.  
His cries and grunts and short moans were all silenced by the heavy guitar ripping through the air, and Warren could have _sworn_ he heard someone pounding on the wall in protest, but he couldn’t care less as a smile tugged at his lips and he slowly slipped a third finger inside.  
He kept his strokes slow on his hard dick; wanting the moment to last as long as possible as his legs clenched and his body achingly basked in the pleasure. A steady stream of pre-cum hung down from his tip and ran down the side of Warren’s abs, and he felt like fire beneath his hand as it ran and massaged over his erection.  
With a long moan and shuddering gasp, Warren pushed his fingers as deep as they would go inside of himself, and nearly screamed out loud at the hot, twisting feeling of pleasure it sent through him. He probably could have screamed as much as he wanted to- with how loud the music was.  
Warren’s wet fingers leaked as they worked in his hole, and dripped onto the bed as they burrowed into himself. The hand on his dick began working slightly faster as his breathing picked up, and Warren lifted his head in another strong wave of pleasure as he groaned loudly and looked down at himself and the mess he was making.  
 _He loved the nights like this- when he had nothing better to do than to touch himself until the sun came up, and blast his music as loud as he wanted._ The alcohol in Warren’s system only woozed his brain even more along with the glorious feelings running up through his body that made his eyes roll and his legs go weak. The fingers in his body sped up just a bit as he panted and sucked in wet breaths- his thumb rubbing against the tip of his dick as it leaked and-  
The angel froze when the familiar sound of Kurt’s bamf hit Warren’s ears over the music.  
He opened his eyes to look up and see Kurt standing stock still a few feet from the foot of his bed- bright eyes wide and breath clearly stopped as he stared at Warren with a gaping mouth in pure shock.  
Warren, however, only slowly smirked and smiled wickedly at the look he was given. He nodded slightly towards the stereo- Kurt twitching a bit before blinking and quickly moving his tail to turn the volume down- before speaking; his ears ringing in the sudden silence.  
“Kurty?” He asked sweetly and teasingly, and began lazily moving the hand inside himself again. He slowly pushed his three fingers back down deep into himself- spreading his legs even more if possible, all for the blue boy to see- as Kurt shuttered and tried catching his breath again.  
“I-I…” He tried, but stopped to swallow and close his eyes, _clearly_ flustered growing warm.   
“You what?” Warren asked all too innocently; beginning to stroke himself again as his eyes nearly closed and his brows raised ever so slightly in the taunting question.  
Kurt moved uncomfortably on his feet and twitched his tail, but never walked towards the bed. He turned his head away and kept his eyes closed tight as he searched his brain for an answer, but it felt nearly impossible with Warren doing…. doing _that,_ right in front of him, right… right _there._  
“I- I just,” he breathed, and cursed silently to himself when he felt his own members in his pant twitch between his legs, and feel his waist grow rapidly hot.  
Warren stared at Kurt through hooded eyelids as the teleporter struggled to keep himself calm, but quickly noticed something interesting: Kurt was in his pajamas- a thick sweat shirt and matching pants.  
 _Poor thing must have come back from training ready to go to bed peacefully with his angel._  
“What’s wrong Kurt?” He asked sweetly, and licked his lower lip as his eyes bore into the teleporters quivering frame. _“You’re not gonna look at me?”_ He mumbled in a teasing pout then, slowing his hands to a stop once again as he looked expectantly up at Kurt. He had seen Warren naked and horny before- and Warren in turn had seen the same from Kurt. It was nothing new with them; they had been there and done that more than once in the past, and had each seen the other at their worst- or rather- their best.   
But it never got old or easier for Kurt- and Warren loved it.  
“Varren…” Kurt was at an utter loss for words as he finally opened his eyes, calmed his shivers, and looked lovingly and flustered over at Warren.  
 _“Come here,”_ Warren mumbled then; watching as Kurt obeyed and slowly walked over to stand at the foot of the bed. Warren gazed at him as he moved his fingers up and down a bit more in slow, slow movements that were _agonizing_ for the teleporter- not missing the quick glance Kurt gave them before forcing his eyes back up to meet the angels. _“Please join me,”_ he whispered to his boyfriend, and only smiled wider when Kurt finally quickly removed his shirt and crawled in bed to loom on all fours over Warren, between his widely spread legs. The blue mutant didn’t wait another second before feverishly kissing the angel and meeting his tongue half way; closing his eyes and using all of his strength to keep himself from falling right on top of Warren and the mess between them.  
The winged mutant removed the hand on his dick to cup Kurt’s cheek for better leverage as he practically burrowed his mouth into the others; the wetness and mess on them spreading and slipping slightly on his blue skin as Warren gripped him just hard enough to not be painful.  
Kurt hardly noticed the new mess in his hair line and over his cheek as he kissed Warren and moved on the angels lips, but his brows furrowed slightly for only a second when Warren removed his fingers from himself with a throaty moan to cup the other side of Kurt’s cheek. The hand was burning hot and sticky wet on Kurt’s head, but teleporter couldn’t care less as he whined quietly and kissed Warren desperately.  
The angel pulled away with a wet gasp to suddenly flip them over and press Kurt into the bed; leaning down to meet his lips right away again as Kurt moaned and kissed back roughly. The angel ran his hands down Kurt’s bare chest and stopped to rub over his dark nipples and press gently into them; smiling at Kurt’s gasp and arch into the touch.  
 _He loved Kurt like this- when he had no shame with Warren and wasn’t scared to show his wants and desires._  
Warren moved his hands then down to hook them on Kurt’s pants as he continued sucking on his bottom lip, but froze suddenly when he felt two things at once.  
Kurt’s hand shooting down to grip his in an alarming gasp, and all-too-familiar, rather soft, lace on his fingers against Kurt’s legs.  
“Kurt…” Warren whispered in question with a growing smile as the teleporter blushed madly and squirmed beneath him as if to get away. _“Kuuuuurrt,”_ he drawled out again, and now grinned madly as he ran his hand down beneath Kurt’s pants to feel across the lacy straps and underwear the blue mutant was wearing.  
“I-” Kurt stuttered and blushed in hot embarrassment as he sat up against the head board and tried removing Warren’s hand from beneath his pants. The angel let him pull the hand back up and off of his leg, but Warren crouched on his knees above him and suddenly cupped Kurt’s flustered cheeks to force him still and stare into his eyes.  
“Kurt, _hey,”_ he said strongly, seeing Kurt’s growing panic turning serious. _“Look at me…”_ He said softly, and waited until Kurt caught his breath and finally met Warren’s eyes- frowning slightly but quickly forcing a caring smile when he saw the fear in the yellow irises. _“What’s that?”_ He quirked, speaking softly.  
 _“Nothing.”_ Kurt whispered back; silently begging Warren to drop it and ignore it.  
“Are you-”  
“No!”  
“Kurt, don’t be scared of me…” The teleporter paused then at Warren’s firm, yet caring words, and stared up at him with worry and upset.  
“I-I’m sorry, I’ll take them off if you don’t like it-” he said quietly and rushed then, but Warren quickly shook his head to silence him and gently put a finger under his chin to run his thumb lightly over the small scars there.  
 _“Can I see?”_ He whispered even quieter; his eyes never leaving Kurt’s.  
The teleporter sat and breathed quietly as he looked up at Warren with surprise and worry, but the look quickly turned to trust and love as he relaxed a bit and nodded. With a small inhale as Warren left his lap to scoot back and free Kurt’s legs, the blue mutant slowly pushed his pajama pants down to his feet; avoiding Warren’s eyes as he gazed at the bed and kicked the pants off gently.  
Warren froze at what he then saw.  
Kurt’s legs dressed in soft, black, laced lingerie with short, _short_ underwear connected to straps that ran down to meet light stockings just below his knees.  
 _Holy shit._  
“Fucking _hell_ Kurt….” Warren breathed; his chest shuddering as his dick twitched and a smile tugged at his lips. “How could you hide… _this?”_ He nearly moaned, and swore he could have lost it right then and there just from looking at the way the material stretched and fit snugly against Kurt’s legs. The small underwear strained desperately against Kurt’s hard members, and Warren couldn’t look away as he hungrily took in everything about the scene before him.  
“I’m sorry, I just… aren’t you embarrassed by it?” The sad, pained question snapped Warren’s eyes up to meet Kurt’s- who was gazing nervously down at the bed as his hands gripped at the sheets and his toes curled.  
 _“Kurt…”_ Warren started; completely serious as he slowly crawled to lean over Kurt and cage him in between his arms and legs as he gazed firmly down at him. Kurt looked up nervously at the angel, and Warren leaned down to meet his lips in a slow, caring kiss.  
 _“We’re you scared I would hate you because of this?”_ He whispered when he pulled away just an inch.  
Kurt paused before nodding slightly.  
Warren stared at him thinking and bewildered that Kurt- this _gorgeous, marvelous_ boy that Warren would _never_ deserve the love of, would ever be scared to be himself around Warren. As much as Warren knew it was normal to have secrets from your partner, it still itched and bit at him that Kurt was still worried of winning Warren’s approval and trying to fit himself to keep the angel happy.  
Shit, shit, _shit._  
“Kurt, _no…”_ He started again, and frowned slightly as he shook his head. “Kurt-” he moved to sit fully in Kurt’s lap as he cupped his cheeks and ran his thumbs gently under the teleporters shining eyes as Kurt watched him with slight worry and silent begging. “You don’t _ever_ have to be scared to tell me something, you know that right? _I thought you knew that,_ I…. I would _never_ hurt you because of something, please, _please know that,”_ he pleaded, unable to break his brain away to think about any other thought until he was sure Kurt understood how amazing he was and how much he could trust Warren.  
 _“Okay… I’m sorry,”_ Kurt spoke softly.  
“No, no… don’t be sorry, _I’m_ sorry, Kurt, I thought I was- _please don’t be scared of me,”_ he shuddered the last part in a breath as he leaned forward and kissed him with nothing but passion and love. _“I think you look fucking GORGEOUS in this,”_ he breathed when he pulled away; smiling down at Kurt as the blue boys yellow eyes shone with growing joy and he huffed a quiet laugh.  
“Y-you do?”  
 _“Of course,”_ Warren couldn’t help but smile as he pressed their lips together again; this time Kurt cupping his face back as Warren peppered kisses along Kurt’s cheek- the angel smiling as he felt his love relax beneath him and wrap his arms around Warrens strong chest. _“Christ_ Kurt, you have no idea the things I want to _do_ to you, looking like that,” Warren sighed against Kurt’s ear, pressing his lips to its pointed tip as Kurt’s legs moved to spread and bend up against Warren in his lap.  
The blue mutant leaned his head back for Warren to drag his tongue down his neck and leave a hot trail down to his collar bones; Kurt shuddering and beginning to squirm again as Warren kissed over him.  
 _“Vhat kind of things?”_ He moaned in a breath, and Warren licked back up to kiss the lobe of his ear as he answered deeply.  
“Oh, _god,_ I want to run my hands all over you, and make you squirm even more under me, and cry my name out, but even more so- _I just want to spread those pretty legs beneath me and push those gorgeous panties aside and bury into you until you scream and cry as I just keep pounding into you and fill you up so good-”_ Warren growled as he spoke, and began bouncing into Kurt’s waist as he threw his head back and humped him.  
Kurt sucked a breath in and gripped Warren’s hips desperately as he moaned and pushed his crotch up into Warren with him, and begged in breaths for more.  
 _“Then do it-”_ he finally gasped, and looked up at Warren with a glinting hit of a smirk in his eyes.  
The angel froze for a moment as he gazed down at Kurt- _gorgeous, perfect Kurt Wagner-_ beneath him; waiting and wanting for Warren to do everything he spoke to him as his claws dug into his angel’s sides and his waist pushed up into Warren’s bare crotch.  
He didn’t wait another second before grabbing the lube left near the edge of the bed and quickly coating his hand; moving back to bend Kurt’s legs and lift them over his shoulders as he lifted Kurt’s ass and pressed perfectly against it. The teleporter whined out and gripped the sheets as he rolled his hips and pushed desperately into Warren, and the angel couldn’t stop himself from searing his eyes into his gorgeous legs and how perfect that lingerie looked on him. The straps pulled as his knees bent over Warren, and the winged mutant nearly choked as he saw the way the underwear stretched and just barely held in his hard dicks as they begged to be freed.  
 _“Shit,_ Kurt-” he groaned as he slipped his coated hand under the soft material to find Kurt’s hole, and began rubbing and pushing over it. The teleporter cried out and thrusted his hips into the touch, and snapped a hand up to rub himself over the underwear. _“Don’t you dare come yet-”_ Warren growled teasingly, and leaned forward closer to Kurt’s face as he smiled at Kurt’s moaning and desperate groans.  
He finally pressed the tip of his finger into Kurt, and licked his bottom lip in a wide smile at the loud cry it earned him from the blue boy. The angel suddenly remembered that they had turned the music on the stereo down to speak to each other when Kurt had arrived- and hadn’t turned it back up. Meaning everyone down the hall could probably hear the sounds they were and _would_ be making…  
 _Perfect._  
Warren gently worked his finger deeper into Kurt; carefully stretching him as Kurt pushed against him asking for more.  
 _“I love you,”_ Warren moaned as he grinned and closed his eyes bathing and swelling in the feeling of his dick pressing and rubbing against Kurt’s balls as the teleporter wiggled his hips up and down desperately. _“Mmph, shit, Kurt-”_ he hissed as his own crotch involuntarily thrusted back and caused Kurt to gasp out.  
 _“Varren-”_ he groaned out, and the angel took the hint as he carefully inserted a second finger and pushed deeper. Kurt nearly screamed a moan as he pulled at the sheets and arched his back with tightly closed eyes and thrusted back more.  
 _Warren loved Kurt- the teleporter never got used to the feeling of being touched and filled like this._  
 _“I love you,”_ he whispered again, and before he knew it, a third finger easily found its way inside as Kurt panted, smiled, squirmed, and moved in pleasure.  
 _“Please,_ Varren-” Kurt begged again, and finally looked up with heated cheeks at Warren as the angel panted and worked inside of him.  
Warren tried to nod that he understood- but wasn’t sure if he succeeded with so much pleasure twisting in his waist and head as he moved and pushed against Kurt. He pulled his fingers slowly out of Kurt’s now leaking hole, and gently moved his wet hand up to slowly push the underwear aside and finally free Kurt’s hard dicks. The teleporter moaned out at the touches as Warren couldn’t help but rub over them and give them a few slow, strong strokes.  
“You good?” He asked, lining up himself with Kurt’s entrance- pushing the rest of the underwear aside- as his eyes bore into the blue mutants glowing yellow moons.  
Kurt nodded frantically as his breathing picked up and his legs lifted even higher as Warren rubbed his dick over him.  
 _“Ja!”_  
Finally, Warren leaned forward more to be as close to Kurt as possible as he gripped Kurt’s thighs, and gently pressed his tip inside. Kurt moaned loudly and drug his claws down Warren’s back as he pushed back into Warren; taking the angel more inside as Warren shuddered a breath and smiled drooling- pushing in more and more.  
He began thrusting slowly as he pushed as deep as he could go, and his eyes fluttered closed at the sounds Kurt was making for him.  
“You’re so gorgeous Kurt- so gorgeous, _so gorgeous-”_ he repeated over and over as he sped up and gripped Kurt harder. The teleporter groaned and cried out as he moved with Warren and tensed his legs in pleasure; claws nearly drawing blood as they gripped right below Warren’s quivering, ruffled wings. One of his hands moved up to run slowly through the soft feathers like he knew Warren loved, and this time the angel cried out as he thrusted harder and gasped for breath.  
 _“Varren-”_ Kurt moaned, and Warren knew from the tone of his voice that he was getting close.  
 _“I know-”_ he whispered, and pushed harder inside as he dug inside of Kurt. “You’re so _tight-_ I love it _so much,_ I love _you-”_ Warren panted, and pushed his legs out further to move himself forward and try and go even deeper inside of Kurt as he thrusted inside faster and more desperate. Kurt’s dicks leaked down onto his stomach and dripped onto his chest- soaking his stretched underwear- as his legs hung nearly above him and Warren pushed harder; groaning out as he moved his three fingers back up to stroke himself.  
Warren grunted and moaned as he thrusted even deeper, and felt the underwear rub against him every time he moved. _“Shit-”_ he hissed, and suddenly moved his wing talons up to hook them on the bed frame; the tips immediately digging into the wood as he pulled on them and used the position to push harder and harder into Kurt. The headboard now moved even more with them, and hit against the wall in loud, even thuds- sure to wake anyone next door and even further down the hall as the sounds echoed hard in the room and through the walls.   
_“Fuck, Kurt!”_ Warren moaned, and with one last deep pump- Warren hitting that perfect spot in the best way as he pushed his legs up just a bit more- Kurt cried out as he came undone and spilled down his front and all into his hand.  
The sight alone was enough to finally make Warren come with him; and he filled Kurt fast and hot as his body clenched and hips quivered at the feeling of final, warm release.  
A few seconds passed as Warren rode himself out and drooled down into the mess Kurt had created on himself. The angel finally started to slow down, and relaxed his legs to kneel on the bed as he came to a slow stop; soon the only sounds filling the room being their labored breathing and the dull music.  
They sat like that for a moment as the static and pleasured buzzing left each of their waists and stomachs, before Warren slowly and gently pulled out; bringing his load with him in a hot, drizzling mess that spilled beneath them onto Kurts tail and the bed.  
Kurt’s breaths slowed to a calm, panting pace as he closed his eyes and relaxed his arms at his sides, but his legs still tensed and clenched every few seconds as his dicks twitched a few more times and his heart calmed.  
Warren unhooked his wings as he moved to lay the blue boy back on the bed, and crawled to lay next to him- easily ignoring the warm wetness around them as Kurt rolled to wrap his arms around Warren’s torso and bring him closer. The blue boy tiredly trailed his lips up Warren’s neck to the angels mouth, and closed his eyes in a tired sigh as his tail moved to curl around them.  
 _“You good?”_ Warren whispered against his mouth again, and Kurt nodded lazily. The angel hummed and kissed him softly as his body finally relaxed and his head fully cleared.  
He pulled away to then sit up and stand up off of the bed; Kurt moaning softly at the loss of his angel next to him. Warren smiled down at him, but moved to scoop the smaller boy into his arms and lift him bridal style. Kurt opened his tired eyes just a crack to watch as Warren carried them towards the bathroom, and entered to gently sit Kurt down on the closed toilet. The blue boy moaned lowly again as Warren left his side to grab a small wash cloth and run it under the faucet, but closed his eyes as the angel returned to wipe up his two softening dicks.  
“Come on baby, we gotta get these off of you,” Warren whispered, and began pulling the underwear over Kurt’s hip bones. The teleporter lifted his but an inch for Warren to pull them the rest of the way down and take them off, before sitting back down as the angel tossed them into the tub.  
Kurt then lifted his arms to touch Warren’s shoulders and bring the angel closer to kiss his lips softly in a silent thank you, and Warren pecked his nose in a small smile gently before pulling away and continuing washing him.  
Warren had to rinse the rag out three times until Kurt was cleaned and done, and ordered the blue boy to stay still as he stood and left the bathroom again. He walked back to the ruined bed, and pulled the corner of sheets out from under the mattress to pull them all up and take them off. He bundled the messy pile into a ball and tossed them to the floor; unable to worry about it tonight as he returned to Kurt and washed himself down.  
When Warren was done and finally ready for bed, he scooped the half asleep Kurt back into his arms and brought them back to the bed to gently lay Kurt down on the bare, soft mattress. He crawled in next to him, and lopped his arm around Kurt’s waist as the teleporter rolled to his side to burrow his face into the angels neck; rubbing his hand gently over his soft back in slow, massaging circles.  
”Kurt?” Warren suddenly piped up, a pushing question rising in his brain.  
The teleporter hummed in confusion.  
”Have you been wearing those this whole time we’ve been together?” The angel asked with a smile.  
Kurt froze and moved a bit as he tucked his head further into Warrens neck. “Uh, only sometimes, vhen I knew ve wouldn’t be doing anything…” He said shyly.  
”Where did you even _get_ those?” Warren smiled widely in amazement, wanting to know everything and anything right away.  
”Vell, Ororo and Jubilee were very… _persistent,_ when they found out,” The blue boy laughed shyly at the memory.  
”Do you have more?”  
 _”…Just two.”_  
 _”Will you show them to me?”_  
”Varren, I’m tired, how about we talk about it in the morning?” Kurt smiled and looked up to gently pull Warrens face down to meet his eyes softly.  
”Yeah, yeah, alright…” the angel giggled and shifted to get more comfortable as Kurt tucked his head back under his chin. _“But don’t think this topic is going away… Shit,_ now I get to buy you so many more, and take you shopping for new ones, _and watch you try them on-”_  
 _”Varren.”_  
”Alright, alright! Fine, fine…” Warren grinned and closed his eyes, gently running a hand through Kurts messy hair. _“Can I try some on too?”_ He mumbled lowly into Kurts hair, and the teleporter groaned in arousal and kissed his neck quickly.  
 _”Please do.”_ He breathed.  
 _“I love you,”_ The winged mutant whispered in a chuckle again- folding a wing over them with the lack of blankets- and Kurt returned the phrase with a soft kiss to his scarred cheek.  
 _“Ich liebe dich auch, Engel.”_


End file.
